List of Strategies
See also Category:Decks - Please move them all here, we can't have two Lists of Strategies, can we? Feel free to post any new decks that you have created here, we need more ideas! Mono-Decks (All cards must be of one element) Aether *Aethereal Mirror *Aether Power Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Arachnophobia *Copy-That *Fractal Spark (Untested) *Mono-Aether Air *Blitzing Dragons Darkness *Dark Leech *Level 3 Grinder - Life Drain (Un-Upgraded) *Level 3 Mastery: Vampires *Mono-Darkness *Vampire Lifedrain (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional *Vampire Rush (Upgraded) Note: Upgrades Optional Death *Charlotte's Web Earth *Earth Battle Deck *Earth Creature Rush *Pillar Killer (Upgraded) Entropy *Abomination spam *Cards waster *Mono Entropy *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Entropy Deck *Pure entropy Fire *Dragons' Rebirth *Fire Speed Deck (good for beginners) *Mono-Fire *Mono-Fire Rush Gravity *Gravity Deck *Gravity Mono Deck *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Gravity Deck Life *Grass Rush *Mono-Life Aggro *Feel the adrenaline (Oh,and the poison too....) *Padawan Pete's Cheap Newbies Life Deck *Poison / Life Gain *Dragons and Scorpions Light *Mono-Light Time *Anubis Immortifier *Hourglass Control Water *Mono-Water Speed deck *Toadfish Swarm Duo-decks *Ablazion (Fire/Gravity) *Aether/Life Mastery *Aether/Water (Upgraded) *Antimatter Anticipation (Unupgraded) (Entropy/Water) *Blessing/Otyugh (Light/Gravity) *Blue Hourglass Deck (Time/Aether)(Final Redemption Deck) *Bond of Health (Life/Water) *BoneSon (Death/Water) *Bonewall Pure poison (Dark/Death) *Burn and Heal (Fire/Light) *Butterfly Nymphomania (Water/Entropy) *Counter-Rainbow (Upgraded) (Earth/Gravity) *Dark Denial/Delay/Drain(Dark/Light) *Dark - Skelies (Dark/Death) *Dark Earth Deck *Dark Rush (Dark/Aether) *Dead Rising (Dark/Gravity) *Devourers of Earth (Darkness/Earth) *Devourer/Vampire Army Rush (Dark/Aether) (Life Mastery/Great level 3 Grind) *Dissipation Forest (Entropy/Life) *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Orthodox) (Earth/Entropy) *Dive/Parallel Universe (Air/Aether) *Drainer Deck (Orthodox) (Dark/Earth) *Dune Scorpion Rush (needs upgraded card - chaos power) (Entropy/Time) *Duo, Gravity/Earth *Entropy / Darkness Shut-Down *Entropy Life gain (Aether/Entropy) *Eternium (Earth/Light) *Fahrenheit Annihilation (Fire/Air) *FFQ (Life gain, unupgraded) (Air/Life) *FFQ (Orthodox) (Air/Life) *Firebolt Deck (Fire/Time) *Firewall of Death! *Fire/Gravity Graviton Deck (Upgrade) *Flying Arsenics (Death/Light) *Forest Scarabs Deck (Life/Time) *Fractal Lightning (Aether/Death) *Gravitational Armor (Earth/Gravity) *Gravity and Aether Defense *Gravity Butterfly (Entropy/Gravity) *Gravity/Earth *Growth/Freeze (Life/Water) *Hope Eternal (Aether/Light) *Hyper Vamp Tweak (Darkness/Life) *Ice Skeleton (Death/Water) *Lava golem army (Earth/Fire) *Level 3 Toadfish Deck (Air/Water) *Level Three 50% Mastery (Life/Light) *Light / Farenheit (Upgraded) *Light/Fire Cremation (Towerless) (Upgraded) *Locust (Time/Aether) *Lots of poison (Death/Water) *Lycanthrope's Control (Entropy/Darkness) *Malignant Cell and Empathic Bond *Malignant Cell Harvest (Air/Death) *Minimize and Maximize (Aether/Gravity) *Mito-Devourer (Life/Darkness) *Momentum Aether (Outdated as of 1.1) (Aether/Gravity) (Note: It is no longer an effective deck) *Mutating Spider Deck (Aether/Entropy) *Overrun (Aether/Time) *Owl-City (Death/Water) *Pharaoh Swarm (Gravity/Time) *Poison, poison, and more poison (Death/Water) *Ray Of Life pillarless Upgrades Optional (Life/Light) *Reverse Time (defensive strategy) (Time/Aether) (Note: This deck may include other elements.) *Rustler/Miracle Mastery (Life/Light) *scarab/safe (Time/Other) (Note: This can be considered as a mono deck) *Scarab Deck (Time/Gravity) *Scorpion Ez-Deck (Life/Gravity) *Scorpion Ez-Deck (Life/Gravity) (Upgraded) *Scorpion Sanctuary (Light/Time) *Seeing Double (Entropy/Time) *Seism Rush Deck (Earth/Time) (Upgraded) (Note: Upgrades Optional) *Singularity/Mutant (Dark/Entropy) (Upgraded) *Solar Rush (Fire/Life) *Spark Catcher (Aether/Death) *Spark Scavengers (Aether/Death) *Speed Poison (Death/Water) *Streamlined Firefly Queen deck (Air/Life) *Super Armagio (Earth/Gravity) *Super Vampire (Dark/Life) *Time for Aether! (Aether/Time) *Total Eclipse Shutdown (Aether/Dark) *Virus Sacrifice (Death/Aether) Trio-decks *Accelerating Voodoo Curse (Dark/Gravity/Light) *Death Scorpion Rush (Aether/Dark/Death) *Dimensional Poison (Aether/Death/Water) *Drainer Deck (Modified) (Dark/Earth/Time) *Fallen Rustler's Mitosynthesis (Entropy/Life/Light) *Fire Bolt Rush (Fire/Light/Time) *Fire (Immolation) (Aether/Fire/Gravity) *Flying OE/Bone Wall (Air/Death/Light) *Fractal Firefly (Aether/Air/Light) *Fractal Shut-down (Aether/Dark/Earth) *Fractal Voodoo (Aether/Dark/Entropy) *Holy Light (Quantaless) (Upgraded) *Malignant Scavengers (Air/Death/Light)(Upgraded) *Mega Attack Builder (Aether/Air/Light) *Mitosis Scarab (Gravity/Life/Time) *Mountain (Aether/Earth/Gravity) (Upgraded) *Mummy Swarm (Death/Gravity/Time) *Poison Flayer (Water/Death/Aether) *Puffy Adrenals (Death/Life/Water) *Schrödinger's Life & Death (Death/Entropy/Life) *Schrydinger's Bones (Entropy/Death/Water) *Speed Mutation (Entropy/Light/Aether) *The Blessed Vampiric Voodoo doll (Aether/Dark/Light) *The Scarab Swarm (Aether/Death/Time) Rainbow decks (more than 3 elements) *Aflasynthesis Mutation Deck *Aggro Rainbow *Cannibal *Creatureless Killer *Dissipation Shield Drainer (Modified) *Earthquake Rainbow *Emphatic Cell Mutation *Fallen Doll's Mutation *FFQ (Pillarless) *Graboid Nova Aggro Removal *Growth Mutation Deck *Growthsplosion *Hourglass/Rainbow Deck *Immolation Golem Rush (Pillarless) *Immortal Elves *Instosis *Killed all but one god (mutation) *Lava-Lava deck (Upgraded) *Level 5 Farmer *Life Rush *Lightning's Revenge (Upgraded) *Multiple Weapons Strategy *Mutation Deck *Mutation of Serendipity *Neurotoxin God-Killer *Neurotoxin Rainbow *Nhan1st Fun Boom deck *Nytu's beginner god killer Note: Cheap *No-Land Stompy *Nova Rush *Otyugh/Bonewall *Photosynthesis Mutation Deck *Poisonous Sun *Power Universe (Upgraded) *Nova Rush for Top 50 Grinding *Rainbow Aggro Growth Rush *Rainbow Army *Rainbow Control (Upgraded) *Rainbow Dragon Deck (Upgraded) *Darand's Rainbow Dragon Rush (Fast and Aggressive) *Rainbow Fake God Farmer *Rainbow Jumble Mix *Rainbow Killer (Upgraded) *Rainbow_lv5_grind_mastery. (No upgrades) *Rainbow of Defense (Upgraded) *Rainbow 'Zeal' (Upgraded) *Scarab Cannon *Scaredgirl's Rainbow (Upgraded) *Scavenger Deck *SKULL's Rainbow (good for pvp) (Upgraded) *Small Starter Rainbow *Speed Rainbow (Upgraded) *Swiss Army Rainbow (Upgraded) *The Horribly Slow Yet Rewarding Lv.5-Grinde *The Devil Deck (Upgraded)